Tyrannosaurus rex (Isla Nublar)/Novel
|appearances = Jurassic Park (novel) |role = Park Attraction |status = Deceased }} Rexy is the female Tyrannosaurus rex from the first Jurassic Park film and novel, as well as Jurassic Park: The Game. She is one of the most famous dinosaurs in the Jurassic Park franchise, and is also the largest carnivore seen in any of the three movies aside from the Spinosaurus seen in Jurassic Park III . This creature is never called by a given name (like Bakhita or Lady Margaret). However, Robert Muldoon nicknames her "Rexy" on multiple occasions in the first novel.Jurassic Park (novel), page 288. This is similar to how the Big One, a Velociraptor, is also based off of a nickname and not a given name in the franchise. She might have also gotten this nickname from Billy Yoder, but under a different spelling ("Okay, we can't go back outside because of our old friend Rexie"). Origins Rexy was intended to be the main attraction at Jurassic Park. In the film, she is believed to be the only T.rex on the island, although in Crichton's novel, she shared her habitat with a smaller juvenile, whom she rarely interacted with. Like the other dinosaurs, she was cloned on Isla Sorna, nurtured there for the first few months of her life and then shipped over to Isla Nublar. Some Jurassic Park comics portray her as the first dinosaur to be created by InGen, but it is unknown whether this is correct or not. Like many of the other dinosaurs, she eventually broke out and caused a great deal of damage to the park in both the movie and novel canons. Novel Rexy was one of the two Tyrannosaurids created by InGen, the other being a much smaller juvenile. She was created on Isla Sorna and shipped to Jurassic Park nine months (or more) before the events of the novel.Jurassic Park (novel), Breeding sites, page 177. She and the juvenile generally avoided each other, staying in different regions of their habitat. The Tyrannosaur habitat is believed to have been close to the Apatosaur habitat, and according to Ed Regis, Rexy would often stand on the banks of the lagoon and stare in frustration at the Apatosaurus herd on the other side, longing to hunt them. She ultimately breaks out of her paddock, and chases the protagonists throughout the rest of the book. She hunts and kills a Hadrosaurus and an Apatosaurus, and also chases Alan Grant, Lex and Tim Murphy down a river on a raft, after Lex uncontrollably starts coughing, waking the sleeping Tyrannosaur. Lex does not panic at first, mistakenly believing that Tyrannosaurs cannot swim, only to be corrected by Tim. Shockingly, the carnivore comes close to devouring the children at the manmade waterfall bull the dart fired from Muldoon earlier on in the story begins to tire her down. She is ultimately destroyed by the Napalm Bombing, along with all the other dinosaurs although there is a chance that she may well have drowned after attempting to eat Lex and Timmy since the last time we see her is when Timmy notices her tired down in the water. Film Rexy was supposed to be the second dinosaur on the park tour, but she is not seen by the protagonists during the initial tour. Ray Arnold tries to attract the carnivore by releasing a live goat into her paddock, but to no avail. Alan Grant concludes that she wants to hunt instead of eat. However, Rex breaks out during the power outage induced by Dennis Nedry. This causes the cowardly Donald Gennaro to flee his tour vehicle upon first sighting her, abandoning young Lex and Tim Murphy. With no adults to protect them, Rexy attacks their Jeep, only to be distracted by Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm. She then pushes the vehicle off a cliff into a tree, with Tim still inside. During the Incident, Rex also killed Gennaro on a toilet while he was hiding in an outhouse, and severely injured Malcolm. She is later seen chasing a flock of Gallimimus, and Grant and the kids observe her successfully hunting and killing one. She is finally seen as the unlikely hero, attacking the Big One and her subordinate just as the latter was about to eat the protagonists. Jurassic Park: The Game Rexy, along with the Troodon and the Scarred Raptor Leader, is also the main antagonist of Telltale's new Jurassic Park video game. She is first seen in Episode 1 when she engages in a fight with Lady Margaret, the park's alpha-''Triceratops, and at one point nearly kills Jessica Harding when she accidentally bumps into her. She is later encountered at the end of the episode in the Visitor Center, possibly still hanging around there after defeating the Big One. She is later seen briefly near the end of Episode 2 attacking the helicopter and throughout Episode 3 chasing Billy Yoder and Nima Cruz, killing a Raptor and ''Parasaurolophus, and chasing Billy again as he is trying to recover Nedry's Barbasol can he accidently dropped while she feeds. She is finally seen at the end of Episode 4, eating Billy Yoder when he foolishly runs to catch the can, thus attracting Rexy's attention. She also may or may not eat Nima, depending on the player's decision in-game for her to save the Barbasol can or Jess. She is presumed to have been killed by the Napalm bombs, along with all the other dinosaurs. Trivia * Rexy is the Tyrannosaurus rex seen in the franchise, measuring 46 feet long and 20 feet tall, far larger than Sue, the largest known Tyrannosaurus rex fossil in real life. * In Jurassic Park: The Game, Rexy's cloaca can be seen in several shots. * In the novel she either drowned or died in the explosion. Kills Novel *1 Hadrosaurus *1 Apatosaurus *1 goat *Ian Malcom (This was only in the first novel. In second novel, The Lost World, it is stated that Malcom was only partly dead and made a full recovery from his injuries.) Film *Donald Gennaro *1 Gallimimus *1 goat *2 ''Velociraptors (including the Big One) The Game *Lady Margaret (possibly, but unlikely) *1 Velociraptor *1 Parasaurolophus (It may have been the alpha that was killed by the Raptors since the one she was chasing escaped from her. However it may have also been one of the last two members of Sorkin's herd since it was brought down right before Rexy began to feast.) *Billy Yoder *Nima Cruz (depending on the player's choice) Sources 3. Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus rex Collector's Card 4. The Winston Effect: The Art and History of Stan Winston Studios Category:Named animals Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Tyrannosaurus rex Category:Deceased characters Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (novel) dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Carnivores Category:Large Carnivores Category:1993 Category:Female characters Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:1990 Category:2011 Category:Jurassic Park (novel) characters Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:Villians Category:Main Antagonists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Living characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Isla Nublar (novel canon) dinosaurs Category:Isla Nublar (movie canon) dinosaurs